Neko-MimiClan
Not to be confused with MewClan, an anime/cartoon spoof clan Neko-MimiClan is a clan consisting of humans with cats ears and tails. Some even have extra tufts of fur or large paws in place of hands. I am the leader, Snowstar. Here I am: I created this clan because I hated being treated like a freak. I used to live in Tokyo. But then, I found more people like me. For example, my now best friend and deputy, Poppytail: Also, her little sister and apprentice, Goldenpaw: I'd always heard stories about the clans, so when I decided to leave Tokyo, I wanted to live like a clan. And, since we are catgirls, it fits, doesn't it? But the other clans are still scared of us because we're still human. Oh well, it just means that we're left alone. They only really ever come to us is if they need something, like herbs or food. By the way, mouse tastes better than I thought. We're still an official clan in the eyes of StarClan, so we can still attend gatherings and the such. But we still like the fact that we don't get involved in battles because it would be too easy. TeeHee~ ^_^~ Clan Members Leader~ Snowstar Rather small human girl with brunette hair, dark blueish-purple eyes and white ears and tail. (Destiny) Deputy~ Poppytail Tall human girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and black ears and tail. (Destiny) Apprentice; Goldenpaw Medicine Cat~ Honeysparkle Small, 3 year old toddler with white hair, ears and tail with black tips and silver eyes with knowledge beyond her years. Made medicine cat early because of this. (Destiny) Medicine Cat Apprentice~ Nightclaw Tall, 12 year old tween with blue hair, black hair and tail and green eyes, and a sly smile. Very smart and funny. She wishes to be a medicne cat one day. (cloecoolgirl) Warriors~ Nimbusclaw Small, kinda handsome, slighly muscular, intrepid, secretive, mysterious, scruffy, nervous, autophobic, distrustful, shaggy white haired human guy with intense ambery-blue eyes, a long scar on his face, and white ears and tail. (Elorisa) Ashflower Beautiful young woman with reddish brown hair, dark brown eyes, and brown ears and tail with pale gray tips. (Phoenix) Pinksakura Pretty young woman with pale pink hair, yellow eyes, and pink ears and tail. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Honestypaw Mistwhisper Beautiful teenage girl with long, very slightly wavy gray hair, pale gray-blue eyes, and pale gray, tufted ears and tail. (4pinkbear) Wreathpool'' Mysterious, small, pretty teenage girl with long, straight brown hair, green eyes, a garland of sage, rosemary, holly, and ivy that she always waers on her head, and white ears and tail. (4pinkbear)'' Cobalteyes Tall, handsome teenage boy with sandy hair, deep, intense cobalt blue eyes, and pale brown ears and tail. (Mist) Hazemorn Black haired 18year old boy with dark blue eyes and grey ears and tail. (Destiny) Lightwish'' Intelligent, slightly small, long-limbed, lanky, slender, skinny, imaginative, curious, creative, music-loving, pale-skinned, teenage girl with long, flowing, very pale creamy-blonde hair, deep, trusting, understanding, luminous blue eyes. cream ears with dark brown tips, and a sweeping, cream-colored plume of a tail. (Dove)'' Apprenitce; Frostpaw Alexis- Beautiful, 15 year old, very pale skinned, very quiet, wise, studious, mysterious, very strong, seductive, smart, skinny girl with pale golden-blonde, wavy hair, ice blue eyes, pale golden-blonde ears, and a short, unseen, stumpy, pale golden-blonde tail. She wears a black jacket with dark, smoky gray designs on it, the hood always stays up so her ears are concealed, a black dress under her jacket and black high heels. Refused to take a warrior name. Demetri's best friend. (Aspen.) Demetri- Handsome, protective, smart, funny, muscular, good humored, mean to people who try to hurt Alexis, very strong, tall, 15 year old, slightly demonic looking boy with scruffy, yet well kept black hair, small, unseen black ears, a short, stumpy, fluffy black tail, a scar over his right eye and bright red eyes. He wears a black button up dress shirt(he usually keeps the collar up), black jeans and a black tie with a red rim around it. Refused to take a warrior name. Alexis' best friend. Karin's brother. (Aspen.) '' Karin- ''Tall, very quiet, sad, beautiful, depressed, strong, skinny, short haired, tan skinned girl with pale dusky purple-brown hair, large, pointed lighter purple-brown ears, a skinny, wiry, short furred, long purple-brown tail and dark brown eyes. She wears a right above the knee length white, long sleaved dress that hangs off of her sholders. (Aspen.) Akira- Pretty, extremely seductive, attractive, slightly tanned skinned, quite skinny, cute, short haired girl with dark red hair, large, pointed black ears with red-black tips, odd, exotic golden-brown eyes with black flecks near her pupils and a long, skinny, wiry, short furred, black tail with a red-black tip. She wears very short shorts, a red belt with silver jems on it, a closed up vest with a red paw print on the back of it and long, purple gloves going up her arms with a black rim around the bottoms of her gloves and a red belt thing on the top of her gloves. (Aspen.) Moonstrike- White-haired young boy with pale grey eyes. Mysterious, and never talks unless spoken to, in a serious situation, or to point out a fact. (Wild) Dawnfeather - C''reamy-blonde haired, short, teenage girl with dark amberish-green eyes, dawn-colored tail and ears, and unusually rare ambery-orange wings that are barely usable for anything (4pinkbear)'' Wildstorm- Long brunette hair that looks like red in sunlight. Black colored tail with dark gray ears. Tall twenty-three year old girl, comes from a German, Irish, Swedish, Scottish, Prussian, and Australian descent. (Wild) Elinzina Witty, charming, smart, quick-witted, poetic, blunt, to the point, crisp, brisk, sharp, fierce, alert, agile, lean, pale-skinned woman with shaggy, layered, pale, dyed purplish-gray hair, her ears being accidentally dyed the same color, a long, fluffy, pale gray tail (the original color of her hair), a scarred, blinded, ravaged eye, which she covers with an eyepatch, and one alert, observant, sparkling pale aqua-colored eye. Knows Nimbusclaw. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Apprentices~ Goldenpaw Very chibi girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and golden ears and tail. Poppytail's little sister. (Destiny) Honestypaw Young boy with short, kinda spiky brown hair, brown eyes and white ears and tail. (Phoenix) Frostpaw'' Curious, imaginative, bright-minded, creative, music-loving, pale-skinned, lanky, childish, cheerful, long-limbed, nervous-looking, yet easygoing, young girl with light blue hair, dark, luminous, bright, radiant, blueish-silver eyes with extremely hard to see creamy speckles near the cornea, and very pale blue ears and tail. (Dove)'' Queens~ (Note: Children have to be 1year old and know how to walk and talk to become an apprentice.) Snowbreeze - S''mall, young girl with long, slightly curly, white hair, and white ears and tail. Expecting a twoleg known as John's kids. (4pinkbear)'' Strawberryheart Pretty teenage girl with long reddish-orange hair, blue eyes, and ginger ears and tail. Mother of unknown person's kids: (Phoenix) Strawberryheart's children: Nightkit Slightly handsome, pale-skinned, ebony-haired boy with violet eyes and black ears and tail. (Phoenix) Dawnkit Pretty brown-haired girl with green eyes and black ears and tail. (Phoenix) Mistypane Pale blonde, 18 year old girl with dark green eyes, pale skin and pale purple ears and tail. Mother of Hazemorn's child. (Destiny) Mistypane's child: Twilightkit Dark brunette baby girl with pink eyes, rosy pink skin and light purple ears and tail and grey tail tip. Elders~ Dawnlark Elderly, short woman with pale brown hair, brown eyes, and light brown ears and tail. (Phoenix) Roleplay Section Current Events~ *Golden Honey Prophecy /Archive 1/ Golden Honey Prophecy Snowbreeze suddenly yelled, "MY BABY IS COMING!" as she lay in her nest, screaming in agony and pain. Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw's eyes widened in slight fright. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 01:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnfeather ran for Honeysparkle's den. "Help! Snowbreeze is having her baby!" she yelled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 01:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BCish) Akira yawned then woke up. "Huh?" Akira said tiredly. She walked into the nursery, her eyes tired and clouded with sleepiness. The cloudiness subsided and she was now fully awake. Akira screamed and ran out of the nursery, bumping into Nimbusclaw and falling on top of him. "Sorry!" Akira said and kissed Nimbusclaw's soft cheek then she stood up. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 02:48, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw blushed, and touched his cheek where Akira kissed it, whilst standing up. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira purred and rubbed Nimbusclaw's other cheek with her tailtip and smiled seductivley then she ran out of camp. I should take a shower...I havent in a while... Akira thought to herself. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- As his blush receded, Nimbusclaw sighed and sat down, running a hand through his touseled white hair. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Honeysparkle isn't there! Get help!" Dawnfeather screeched to the other clan members, dizzily, as she glanced towards the nursery. The vision in her eyes grew fuzzier and fuzzier, and faded away into the nothingness... she had blacked out. Snowbreeze silenced herself at the pain. She had no clue what to do! Violet Don't feed the plants! 12:51, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildstorm looked up sleepily. "What....someones having a baby...?" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dawnfeather is in an alternate reality in her dream) Dawnfeather was unconscious. It was dark as she walked through the meadow. "Hello?" she yelled. A young girl with her baby stood in the center. It was Snowbreeze (she's 14, Dawnfeather is 16 or 18). The baby had soft cheeks flushed with color. It's black ears flicked, and it's soft, small black tail was curled around her waist. The baby wore a small purple-and-black outfit. It was beautiful. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:34, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I seriously know how to deliver a baby. I learned when I was like 8.) Wildstorm got up. "Alright, I know how to deliver a baby. First, get the mother into a warm spot, and put a blanket around her." -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:35, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dreaming, still, Dawnfeather XD) Snowbreeze sat silently as she whimpered quietly. .::. Dawnfeather still thought about the baby. It was a lot like Snowbreeze. "Violetkit." the name stuck in Snowbreeze's head. It was the baby's name. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Kay." Moonstrike said, dashing over to Snowbreeze, throwing a blanket over her. "Next, tell the mother to push. As the baby comes out, slowly bring it out. DO NOT push the baby back in." Wildstorm replied, getting up. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze was panicking her head off, and started screaming again. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Karin took a pain pill out of her purse and handed it to Snowbreeze. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 14:52, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw flittered around the camp, feeling useless. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 14:59, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moments later, Dawnfeather woke up and walked into the nursery, where Snowbreeze and her baby girl rested. Violet Don't feed the plants! 16:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay. So.....What are you going to name her?" Wildstorm asked. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:31, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Morningkit." she replied. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moonstrike sat on a log, looking through his iPod playlists. "Lets see......Hedley....Pillar.....yes! Thirty Seconds to Mars!" -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 13:34, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningkit pressed against Snowbreeze gently. "John would be so proud!" Snowbreeze mewed. Morningkit had purple-and-cream ears, and the same on her tail, except the tail had orange flecks, like a mix of the morning and the sunset. Violet Don't feed the plants! 13:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira stared down at the baby. "Shes cute." Akira commented and smiled at Snowbreeze. Akira sighed. "I'm going into town. I need to take a shower." Akira said and she walked out of camp and to the city. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 14:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "She's adorable, Snowbreeze." Nimbusclaw said, a soft smile on his face. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 15:22, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightwish smiled widely. Frostpaw tried to get a closer look of Morningkit. "She's... so... CUTE!" she squealed softly as she got a quick look at Morningkit. Saïx or Isa 00:16, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Snowbreeze nodded and yawned, curling up in her nest. Violet Don't feed the plants! 09:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- Wildstorm padded in. "OMG.....CUTENESS!!!!!!" She squealed. -- Steelers FTW! Beat Down Them Ravens! 23:03, September 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Added in a character. I'll remove her if Destiny objects ^^) Nimbusclaw lept to his feet as he heard someone stumble into camp. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?' he asked, a strained tone in his voice. "I'm Elinzina. I escaped from an abusive master, who was looking for a replacement for his son, Matias..." the woman said, shuddering. "Did you say Matias?" "That I did. That was the master's son. He had cat features, like myself, and seemed to be the same age as you...wait a moment...you are Matias!" Elinzina said happily, clapping her hands together. "Wait, what?" Nimbusclaw said, eyes now widening in confusion. "That means I've come to the right place!" she said, smiling. "I've been looking for where you managed to escape too. And now I've found it. Thank you." she said, giving the white-haired man a gentle hug. Nimbusclaw then noticed her eye. "Elinzina, your eye..." She reached up to her eyepatch, single aqua eye glinting broodingly. "Oh this? This is nothing...I have worse scars on my back. And legs. Missing an eye was better than whips." she said quietly. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw's eyes widened in anger. "How could he!" he said, eyes blazing. He stood up. "I'm going to kill him." "Matias, no! Don't do it. I don't want to lose you." Elinzina said, grabbing onto the white haired neko's arm. "Not for him. Not ever for him." Nimbusclaw sighed, and sat down, heaving a sigh. "Fine. And Elinzina, call me Nimbusclaw. It's the name I took when I came here." "Alright....Nimbusclaw." "Thank you." "I'll call you Matias still." Elinzina said, smiling. Nimbusclaw snorted. "You would." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 22:41, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Morningkit yawned sleepily, her sunset-and-purple ears flickering once in her sleep. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:49, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina peered quietly into the nursery, eye softening as she saw Morningkit. "She's so small. How old is she?" the woman asked gently, ears flicking. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 23:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sighing softly out of tiredness, she removed her head from the nursery, tail drooping slightly. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:28, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira sighed and listened keenly to Nimbusclaw. That must be his girlfriend. Akira thought in her mind. Akira sighed and ran to town, a single reddish-clear tear coming down the right side of her pretty face. Akira walked into a hotel. "I need a room for about three weeks." Akira said, slamming down the $307.43. The hotel manager nodded. "That will be about $3063.23." The hotel manager said. Akira nodded and pulled the rest of the money out of her pocket. "Your room is 1414." Akira nodded and took the key from the guy's hand she ran up to the 4th floor and found her room. It was a very class ivory and pale violet pained room with a flatscreen and a large bathroom. Akira smiled and flopped down onto the comfy, king sized bed. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 02:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina unconciously touched her eyepatch, flinching softly at a phantom pain that ripped through the scars on her back and eye. She tapped Nimbusclaw quietly on the shoulder. "...do you have any pain medication here?" she asked nervously. Nimbusclaw shook his head. "I don't think so. I'd ask Honeysparkle. She's our healer, basically." Elinzina smiled. "Thank you. Your father treated me rough the night before I left, and the phantom pains sometime become almost unbearable." she added, tone strained, and walked off towards Honeysparkle's den, tail swishing softly in agitaition. Nimbusclaw stood up, and noticed Akira was gone. "...where could she have gone..?" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:46, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Akira has a secret :3) Akira yawned and smiled up tords the ceiling. "Life is good when you arent always living in the forest...." Akira said softly and opened her eyes. "I hope no one finds me soon...I want to have a nice long break from the forest so that I can spend more time there next time...." Akira yawned and curled up in the soft, wool sheets. There was a knock on the redwood door. "Miss Akira?" a voice called. Akira stared at the door. She reconized that voice. Akira stood up and opened the door. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 02:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw shook his head worriedly, then looked up as Elinzina returned. "I found the poppy seeds. They seem to be working." she said brightly. "That's good." Nimbusclaw said. "I still can't believe how he treated you..." She shrugged. "If you were a maid at his house, you get used to it." "He prostituted me out in the streets for money, Elinzina." "..oh." Nimbusclaw sighed. "It's fine, you didn't know. Your problems are worse anyway. I want to kill him for what he did to you." "Please don't. You'll get arrested." "I don't care." "Matias!" Nimbusclaw narrowed his eyes, and facepalmed. "...fine. But he'll get his one day." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 02:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira sighed and stared at the handsome tall man standing infront of her. "Your food that your father send madam." the man said and smiled seductivley. Akira smiled and took the food away. "I'll see you later. Bye bye for now Percy." Akira said and smiled again then she slammed the door. Akira began to eat the gormet foot. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yawning, Nimbusclaw stretched and looked at the stars, eyes shining as he traced there paths in the sky. "Still obsessed with Astronomy, are you?" Elinzina said, sitting next to him. The white haired man chuckled. "I wouldn't say obsessed, but, yes. I love it." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira remembered that Nimbusclaw knew a lot about astronamy. I wouldnt mind if he found me... Akira got a large telescope from the filled closet. She placed it on the balcony. She stared out at the stars. Akira did a special signal and a large explosion went off in the sky. It was shaped like an A. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw looked up as a large A-shaped firework went off in the sky. "What was that?" Elinzina questioned. "I don't know for certian. A firework, perhaps. It seems worth investigating. Let's go." Elinzina nodded. "I wouldn't recommend going into town though. Who knows what might happen." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- But what if his stupid girlfriend comes too....Whatever...Wait...Perfect! Akira dialed 18 on the hotel phone. "Hey, Percy. Want to come to my room? Sounds good! Okay! Bye see you in three minutes!" Akira said and ran into the closet. She took off her clothes and slipped on a black, lacy nightgown. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw threw a hat at Elinzina. "To hid your ears with." he explained, putting on a hat of his own. Elinzina nodded, and slipped the hat on, smushing her ears underneath the cap. "Alright, now we shall be off~" she said merrily, dragging Nimbusclaw by his wrist. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira stared at the door, waiting. Then after about five minutes, Percy entered the room. "Hey Percy." Akira said seductivley. "Hi." Percy said, his handsome bright blue eyes wide. Akira edged tords Percy. She then began to unbotton his white shirt. Percy stared down at Akira. "What are you doing?" Percy asked. "What do you think that I am doing?" Akira purred and smiled devlishly. Percy smiled and kissed Akira's forehead. I knew that you would eventually want me back..." Percy whispered. "Why would I ever want to leave you?" Akira said and smiled. (Akira gets prego btw but not from this. They dont do anything but make out right now. When "it" happens I am just going to say that Akira turned the lights off then skip to the next morning.) I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw examined the smoke from the firework, and determined it came from a hotel in town. "How can you figure this stuff out?!" Elinzina said, confused. "I'm good." he said, smirking. "Now, let's go!" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:35, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Percy and Akira began to makeout(not going into detail) Akira smiled. She hoped that Nimbusclaw and his girlfriend came in now. She loved jealousy, expectialy when people that made her feel jealousy get back the same feeling. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina entered the hotel, and walked over to the counter. "Did a girl named Akira get a room here?" The worker at the desk nodded. "Room 1414." She smiled. "Thank you, now, come one Matias. Let's go see if your suspicion is true." Nimbusclaw nodded, and walked over to he elevator. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- The worker stared at his hands. "Her dad is the owner of the hotel. Of corse she still has to pay, but she gets half price." The worker explained. .... Akira glanced at the door then stared down at Percy. His black hair was still neat and tidy, as always. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina activated the elevator, and pressed the appropriate buttons. "Scotty, beam us up!" Nimbusclaw said enthusiastically. Elinzina laughed. "Trekkie." "I freely admit that." he said as they arrived on Akira's floor. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:48, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Akira is also a senator's daughter btw) Percy yawned. Akira sighed and began to make out with the handsome boy again. Akira was under him by now and he was kissing her neck. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "....1412, 1413, 1414!" Nimbusclaw said, and knocked on the respective door. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira's eyes widened and she stared at the door. She broke her lips away from Percy's. Akira stood up and ran to the door. She opened it and peeked her head out of the side of it. Percy stood up, his shirt off and stood protectivley behind Akira. "Hi Nimbusclaw and Nimbusclaw's girlfriend." Akira said and glared at Elinzina. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 03:57, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not Matias's girlfriend. I worked as a maid for his father, nothing more. It's been a few months since we've seen each other." Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 03:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira scoffed. "Come in. Caution, Percy's shirt is off." Akira warned and opened the door fully. Akira climbed into her bed and stared at Nimbusclaw and Elinzina. Percy layed next to her. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 04:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw looked around akwardly. "So...how's that weather?" he said, trying to start converstation. Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 04:10, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fine." Akira said and began picking at her nails. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 04:18, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina sighed. "Let's get straight to the point, shall we? We came because we saw a firework from over in this direction. Know anything about it?" Vega; Beauty is absoulute. 04:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "FIREWORKS!!!!!!!" Wildstorm screamed excitedly. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnfeather yawned. "I'm going shopping." she declared, and put on her special hat, that didn't come off easily and hid her ears. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:40, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wanna come." Wildstorm complained. "I need an iTunes giftcard." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:41, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Me too. Just put on this cap." Dawnfeather mewed, and slapped another special hat onto Wildstorm's head, concealing her ears. "And as for our tails..." Dawnfeather added, and carefully tucked in into her pants (not panties, her regular pants) and pulled it up a bit. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:45, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But I like my tail..." Wildstorm said, reluctently poking her tail in her own pants. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But people don't want to see it, they'll call us freaks and kick us from the store, maybe banning us." Dawnfeather explained. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aw....." Wildstorm said depressidly. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 15:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know. Let's get a move on before it closes. I'm going to stock up on clothes for me and the resdt of the clan, maybe some foods, and then get myself some more iTunes Cash. I also need a new charger and power generator. I'm going to go get baby supplies for the nursery." Dawnfeather meowed. She sure had a lot to get! She pulled out a 1000 dollar check. Violet Don't feed the plants! 15:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've got my own cash." Wildstorm said. She pulled out a huge amount of bills, lots of 50s and 100s. "I go to the city daily. I find a lot of loose change." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 17:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira nodded. "I sent it off. Its my dad's thing. He will do anything that I tell him to do. I just give him special signals." Akira explained. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 21:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnfeather stuffed her purse full of all her cash. "Same here. I can't believe people drop so much cash!" Dawnfeather exclaimed. There were tons of money, probably about a few million dollars. "I've spent half my life collecting cash, only eating once a day. It's saved me very much, but I'd rather live out here than with those snooty city folk." Dawnfeather explained, and then zipped her backpack up, holding her purse. She threw Wildstorm a backpack as well. "C'mon, Wild, we're going to the department store. We need to stock up to keep our clan thriving. Hey, is there anything in particular anyone needs? I have plenty of money to get it; so it won't harm me a bit. iTunes? Laptops? Clothing? If it's clothing, just tell me your size and I'll pick out things for you!" she called. Violet Don't feed the plants! 23:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw nodded, and stood up, Elinzina following a few moments later. "Alright, we've found out what we wanted. Bye Akira~!" he said merrily, and left the hotel. .::. Elinzina pulled Nimbusclaw into a department store, to his dismay. "Matias, I haven't been able to be a normal girl since I was hired as a maid. Let me live a little!" she said, laughing. As they entered the store, they ran into Dawnfeather and Wildstorm. "Hi!" NImbusclaw called, waving in greeting. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 00:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Akira sighed. Why couldnt they have stayed? Akira thought in her mind. "Want to get back to what we where doing?" Percy said. "No. Please leave." Akira said. Percy nodded and pulled back on his shirt. He walked to the door. "So are we an item?" Percy asked. Akira nodded and smiled. "You are my boyfriend." Akira said and smiled. Percy smiled widley and left the hotel room. I think I'll try defying gravity...Kiss me goodbye...I'm defying gravity... 00:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi!" Dawnfeather replied, and smiled. "Whatcha doin' here? We're getting new clothes and food for the clan, and baby supplies for Snowbreeze." she added. Violet Don't feed the plants! 00:10, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I wanted to look around an' shop." Elinzina said, smiling. "I haven't been able to be a normal girl for ages." Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 00:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Shopping time! I'm buying a 64GB ipod 4th Generation with 5 bagillion songs!" Wildstorm said. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 00:54, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina tipped her head in confusion. "An I-pod...?" Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 00:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, maybe iPhone 5th Generation, or maybe both!" She said. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 01:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina sighed. "You still haven't answered my question." Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 01:02, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Its a little gadget that you can download music on and get apps that can do anything you want." Wildstorm said happily. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 01:04, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That sounds cool!" Elinzina said merrily. Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 01:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Then get one! They are only, like, 500 bucks!" Wildstorm said eagerly. -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 01:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Elinzina shook her head. "No, I can't. I don't have any money. Even though I worked as a maid, I wasn't paid." Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 01:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll buy you one!" Wildstorm offered. "I got about three, maybe four million on me." -- Red Sox Will Surpass all, and save Boston. 01:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nimbusclaw's eyes widened. "How do you have so much money?!" he said, agast. Elinzina shook her head. "I don't want to be a bother." Selene; She's got eyes of the bluest sky~ 01:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG